A Pup's Paradise
by Page Library Page
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, can the pack stick together? Or will their trials destroy the only family they've ever known? -an old story, rewritten and posted-
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Pup's Paradise  
**Fandom:** Wolf's Rain  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note:** This is ridiculously OOOOOLD! I have no excuse for this except that I was digging through my old notebooks and I've edited the sh** out of it. Hope you like...  
**Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
**Summary:** When the unthinkable happens, can the pack stick together? Or will their trials destroy the only family they've ever known?

* * *

_Don't stop! Run faster, they're catching up!_

A shot rang clear and terrifying and the silhouette of a young wolf tripped head over heels in his headlong dash. The hunters' glee was plain to see as they approached the injured pup.

"We finally meet... wolf. You led us a merry chase, but now it comes to an end." The eldest hunter said, stepping boldly towards the trapped pup. Grabbing the pup's muzzle, he kicked the helpless creature repeatedly. The other five hunters eagerly joined the wolf pup to death.

Suddenly, they stopped. Right before their eyes, the wolf had turned into a human boy. His eyes were glazed over and he looked dead, but he was still breathing... just barely.

"So it is true; what that man told us. Wolves are hiding among us." One of the hunters, a bartender, said. "Oh, well, this way we can get him to tell is where the rest of his pack is. In this form, we can also try other means of persuasion."

* * *

"Toboe! Where are you, runt?" Hige called. He was beginning to worry. Somehow, Toboe, through sheer luck or stupidity, had managed to leave during the night without anyone noticing. And the snow inconveniantly covered any trace of Toboe's tracks; no way to tell his choice of direction.

Kiba and Tsume had left earlier to hunt. They hadn't noticed Toboe's abscence, which made Hige a little angry. Sure, the two alpha wolves were still working on the pecking order, but that was absolutely no excuse for misplacing a member of the pack, and a pup nonetheless.

As the day wore on, Hige started panicking. He'd searched all around the camp and hadn't found a single trace of Toboe, not one hair, footprint, or even the smallest trace of scent.

"Kiba! Tsume! Come back to camp, Toboe's missing!" Hige howled, calling the pack together. He repeated his call twice, before sitting on the ground. He didn't have long to wait.

"Hige, what did you mean by 'Toboe's missing'?" Kiba asked when he and Tsume returned, panting from their headlong dash.

"Exactly what I said... Toboe is missing! I couldn't find him this morning, so I thought he was out playing. But, when I called him, he didn't answer so I looked for him and called him again and again. When he still didn't answer, which is really weird for him, I called the both of you and here you are, so what do we do now?" Hige said, gesturing wildly in agitation.

* * *

The sun beat down on the battered form lying motionless in the snow. It wasn't entirely motionless though. Every once in a while, the chest would rise and fall slightly, a whimper of pain sounding on each exhale.

The pup was barely alive, clinging to life by the smallest thread.

'Tsume can't think I'm useless now,' Toboe thought. 'I saved them from the hunters, lead them away from the pack.' He was so glad that he'd saved his friends that he didn't care he was dying.

"I just wish Tsume would have said I was his friend. All I wanted was a family." He whimpered.

Toboe was in such agony that he lay in fetal position, trying to will the pain away. As he lay in the snow, the blood from the gunshot wound staining it red, he thought of his friends...

_****Flashback****_

_**The pack had found a carcass of a deer. Though it had obviously starved to death, Hige, Toboe, and Kiba were chowing down on the stringy meat, while Tsume watched with barely disguised annoyance.**_

_**"You know what? This tastes pretty good. It's only a little bit tougher than hamburger." Toboe said after swallowing a mouthful of meat. Turning, he called to Tsume, "Hey! Come on, Tsume, have some. We still have a long way to go."**_

_**"Go? Go where, exactly? To that paradise place, off in the direction you smell the flower?" Tsume asked, sarcastically.**_

_**Toboe just rolled his eyes, "Tsume," he sighed. "Come on, Kiba, tell us. What's paradise really like?" he begged.**_

_**"It's an amazing place. The flowers are always in bloom and there's food everywhere. Oh, and there's beautiful babes all over the place." Hige answered wistfully.**_

_**"You mean it?"**_

_**Hige laughed nervously, "Of course there are. I hope so anyway."**_

_**"You don't know." **__**Toboe slumped dejectedly, wondering**_ why they wouldn't just tell him.

_**"Paradise is just a totally unfounded fairytale, and if it isn't, then it's probably just some idiot's dream." Tsume stated simply.**_

_**Hige snapped at Tsume's words, he was sick of the grey wolf's attitude. "So then, why the hell'd you come with us?"**_

_**"We'll never know, unless we look for it," Toboe said, trying to convince Tsume.**_

_**"How far are you going to let this guy string you along?" Tsume asked, glaring at Kiba, "How far are you going to follow this guy in pursuit of a place that doesn't even exist to begin with? That's it... I can't put up with you losers anymore."**_

_**"Tsume," Toboe admonished the older wolf.**_

_**"Hey, where do you think you're going all by yourself?" Hige asked.**_

_**"To look for hell, I guess." Tsume growled, continuing to walk away.**_

_**Kiba finally spoke, his eyes glued to Tsume, "Suit yourself."**_

_**"Kiba?" Toboe did not understand what was going on. He didn't understand the rules of a true wolfpack.**_

_**"But remember, that set of rules you have, doesn't apply way out here." Kiba stated. He knew all the right buttons to push in Tsume.**_

_**Tsume whirled around angrily, "It really pisses me off, when a smug kid like you has that know-it-all look on his face and he's actually clueless!" he threw back.**_

_**"Huh?" Toboe and Hige shared a confused look, watching the exchange quietly.**_

_**Tsume stared at them all momentarily, before snorting and walking away.**_

_**"Tsume! Come on, don't leave now, we've finally made some friends." Toboe begged, getting to his feet.**_

_**"Play with your buddies all you want, I'm outta here."**_

_**"If you ask me, the only one who's acting like a kid around here, is him." Hige said, gesturing to Tsume's retreating back.**_

_**"Don't say that," Toboe said sadly, hoping this wasn't the end of his little family. "I like Tsume, he's really nice... Just wait here, I'm going to go get him."**_

_**Hige and Kiba sat watching, as Toboe raced to Tsume's side.**_

_**"Hey, wait for me, Tsume," Toboe said, catching up to the grey wolf. "What are you so mad about, huh? Come on, come back and join us, ok..."**_

_**"Shut the hell up!" Tsume snarled, interrupting the pup midsentence.**_

_**But Toboe would not be deterred, "You know it's dangerous to move around alone," he pressed.**_

_**Tsume huffed in annoyance, "It doesn't matter, does it? We're always alone!"**_

_**"But, wait... I..." Toboe was speechless. From the moment he laid eyes on Tsume, he'd known he would never voluntarily leave the other's side. They weren't really alone... were they?**_

_**"Stop bothering me!" Tsume yelled, shoving the pup to the ground. "And don't follow me!"**_

_****End Flashback****_

* * *

"Hige, Tsume, come on. We're going to look for Toboe." Kiba said, turning back the way they'd come, "He probably went chasing after a bird or something of the sort, so let's head to the forest Hige scented earlier."

Hige and Tsume both nodded in agreement and the pack set off in search of their missing pup.

Tsume was not happy that Toboe was missing. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had grown attached to the pup. It would have been hard not to, what with Toboe on his heels every time he turned around, young eyes full of mischief and awe.

'What on earth made him run off?' Tsume thought. He growled in frustration.

Kiba and Hige had both noticed Tsume was more aggressive than normal. They didn't blame him, they knew he was only worried about Toboe. They were all worried.

If Toboe needed help he usually howled, but he hadn't called to them and that, more than anything, worried the pack. He'd tried to explain it, how he loved calling to them and hearing them answer in kind, tried to explain his need to know that they were still there and to a certain degree they had understood.

Hige stopped suddenly, "I smell blood." He sniffed the wind, closing his eyes and concentrating on the scent. His eyes snapped open wide, "Wolf's blood!"

"Where! Where is it?" Tsume asked. He knew, as did Kiba and Hige, that they were the only wolves around. It had to be Toboe's blood and that thought didn't comfort them at all.

"This way. Hurry, lets find him!" Kiba ordered.

The three wolves ran as fast as they were able and quickly came upon a pile of bloodied snow. The body wasn't visible, but the sun was glintig off of some object... Toboe's bracelet.

Tsume yelped in panic and began clawing at the snow, trying to get to the pup. Kiba and Hige joined in and soon they had Toboe unburried. The snow had melted into their fur, staining it and making it glimmer oddly in the weak sunlight.

Tsume pulled Toboe into his arms and carried the pup away from the snow that'd been stained red by his blood. They moved to a stand of pine trees, clearing a place for Toboe under some of the heavier branches. Luckily, the trees grew in such a way, that as the branches sloped down under the weight of the snow, they kept the ground beneath them entirely dry. It was the perfect den and the pack breathed in relief at this first bit of good fortune.

* * *

TBC...  
Review Please! ;-P


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Pup's Paradise, chap. 2  
**Fandom:** Wolf's Rain  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note:** I'm sure this concept has been written ad nauseum, but I'm still going to go with it. Trust me, this chapter will further the plot... I think.  
**Warnings:** Rape, Non-Con, Slash, Underage... Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
**Summary:** When the unthinkable happens, can the pack stick together? Or will their trials destroy the only family they've ever known?

**

* * *

**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT MAY DISTURB YOU!**  
**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT RAPE or NON-CON M/M, DON'T READ THIS!**

* * *

They quickly inspected Toboe's wounds and sent Hige in search of the herbs they needed. Kiba started a small fire while Tsume gently pulled the torn shirt from Toboe's body, where most of the injuries seemed to be.

Toboe's chest and abdomen were covered in nasty cuts and ugly bruises. His face didn't look much better; he had a black eye and a dirty cut running from just beneath his ear across his cheek to the tip of his nose. Those injuries were minor as compared to the bullet wound; it had torn into the pup's lower arm, almost completely severing the muscle. Toboe wasn't going to be walking on his own for a while.

That cut reminded Tsume of his own, the scar on his chest. He knew Toboe would have a scar of his own to remind him of the horrific things he'd gone through. Tsume lightly ran his finger along the gash, Toboe flinched away from the pain the touch caused and, remembering the time Toboe had cared for his own wound, Tsume began to clean the cut, licking away the dirt and the blood.

"Tsume." Kiba said, quietly, "He's awake."

Tsume lifted his head and looked into the pup's face. Toboe's eyes were open and glazed with pain. "Toboe, are you alright?" Tsume asked the pup, his voice soft.

"I'm glad you're safe. I led them away, the hunters didn't find you." Toboe smiled slightly. He tried hard to stay awake, but the pain pulled him quickly back into unconsciousness.

"What did he mean? What hunters?" Hige asked, returning just in time to hear Toboe speak.

"I think Toboe will have to tell us when he wakes up." Kiba said. Though, he was worried about what Toboe had said as well. Taking the herbs from Hige, he crushed them with a nearby stone and mixed some snow with them to create a paste. Scooping it into his hands, Kiba smeared it onto Toboe's chest. It would help fight infection.

"We've all been taken care of by Toboe, haven't we?" Hige asked. "We probably owe him our lives as it is, but we never were very nice to him. We treated him like a worthless runt and I'll bet that's why he did this."

They sat in silence, remembering Toboe's boundless energy and joy, how he somehow managed to keep them all from spiraling into depression on this journey. He was the light to all the darkness they faced and now that light had been dimmed... They all wondered the same thing, would Toboe recover or would he be forever scarred by this.

Later that night, while the three adult wolves slept, Toboe woke. All he could feel was pain, and all he wanted was to feel someone close. 'Why am I always alone?' he thought miserably, 'I thought I would die after what the hunters did, but I'm still here. Still alone.'

As memories flooded into his mind, Toboe curled in on himself. He lay in fetal position as pain swept over him and he whimpered, trying not to fall back asleep. In sleep, the memories became all too real. Again, the pain was too much and he was too tired. His eyes closed and Toboe was asleep.

**-SKIP THE BOLD TEXT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT M/M RAPE, JUST KNOW THAT TOBOE IS TORTURED!-  
**_**  
**Dream****_

_**"So, it is true; what that man told us. Wolves are hiding among us" one of the hunters said in surprise. "Oh, well, this way we can get him to tell us where the rest of his pack is. In this form, we can also try other means of persuasion."**_

_**"Tsume? Kiba? Hige? Where are you guys?" Toboe cried, forgetting, in his fear, that he'd led the hunters far away from his packmates.**_

_**"Looks like he's scared." Another hunter said, advancing.**_

_**"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine." One man said, "I can still remember the pain my family went through because of a wolf's curse."**_

_**"Have you way with him," the eldest hunter said. "But leave him alive, the rest of us want our revenge as well."**_

_**The hunters advanced on Toboe. He tried to get away, but he was exhausted and in too much pain to move very far. One hunter grabbed Toboe's arms and pulled them above his head; another two pulled his legs straight; and a third, pulling out a knife, touched Toboe's nse with it before plunging it into the ground near the pup's head, grinning menacingly the entire time.**_

_**"Get this stuff off him!" he barked. The others quickly did as they were told, tearing the boy's clothes from his body, leaving him exposed to the weather... and their wandering hands.**_

_**"Now," the hunter said, "tell us where your pack is hiding. Things might get ugly for you if you don't cooperate."**_

_**Through his fear, Toboe spat out, "I'll never tell you where they are and there's nothing you can do to make me!" He hoped they couldn't hear the fear in his voice.**_

_**"Have it your way then." And the knife was pulled from the ground and brought to Toboe's face, dirt clinging to the blade. With a flick of the wrist, the knife was cutting into Toboe's face and he cried out in pain. He was quickly silenced by a large hand across his mouth.**_

_**Almost as quickly as the knife had torn into his flesh, it was gone again, leaving only pain and blood.**_

_**"That should teach you to talk back." The hunter said, his face only inches from the pup's. Leaning in closer, the hunter thrust his tongue into the gash, causing tears to flow from Toboe's eyes. As he pulled away, the hunter made sure to cause as much pain as he possibly could.**_

_**"Hey, boys, been awhile since we had any kinda relief, huh?" he asked. The others sniggered, knowing exactly what was to come.**_

_**They flipped Toboe over, onto his stomach, and pulled him spread-eagle. Toboe's face was on fire as dirt worked its way into his cut. He heard a rustle, like clothes being remoed, and he felt a hand go under his stomach, pulling his legs up underneath him. The hand stroked his sides and his back, working it's way to his ass. He froze, not daring to breathe, as it slid down his crack.**_

_**"Wha... what are you doing?" Toboe asked, his voice shakig slightly.**_

_**"Nothing for you to worry about, wolf. Just a little bit of fun on our part." As he stopped talking, two fingers were thrust into Toboe's ass and he screamed in pain as they worked their way deeper, twisting and stretching the virgin hole. "Oh, don't cry, wolf. Trust me, this is nothing like the pain your kind has put me through."**_

_**The hunter's other hand began to carress his stomach, occasionally stroking his flacid cock. Needless to say, Toboe was too frightened to move, let alone fight back. Another two fingers were added, causing Toboe to see stars from the pain they created. Just when he thought he couldn't handle the pain any longer, the hands were removed. He panted in relief, praying they'd leave him alone now.**_

_**He wasn't that lucky, though. The hands stayed away for just a minute before returning to his ass, massaging his buttocks almost gently. His cheeks were pulled apart and then he felt something much larger than fingers at his entrance.**_

_**"So small." the words were barely audible.**_

_**In that moment, Toboe realized what was happening. He tried to pull away, frantically tugging at the humans' grips, but the hunters were too strong.**_

_**The hunter behind him waited for just a few seconds, enjoying the sight of the pup quivering in fear, then thrust his swollen cock into the pup. Forcefully, he pushed past the guardian muscle until he was in to the hilt. He paused then, indulging in the feeling of possession over the young animal beneath him.**_

_**The hunter pulled out until only the the fat head of his cock was inside Toboe, then pushed back in, setting a fast pace. Soon he reached his climax and shot his release into Toboe's ass. It seared into the tears inside him and Toboe whimpered, feeling like he would be torn in two. The human holding Toboe's arms took advantage of the pup's lack of response. Unzipping his pants and freeing his cock, he shoved it into Toboe's gaspinng mouth, causing the pup to gag as the head touched the back of his throat.**_

_**"If you're good, I won't do you like he did." he said, motioning to his friend behind Toboe.**_

_**He started thrusting into Toboe's mouth and almost as quickly as his friend, reached orgasm. When he pulled his limp cock from Toboe's aching mouth, the pup immediately threw up the contents of his stomach**_

_**As the hunters laughed at him, Toboe openly wept from the pain and humiliation. He prayed the hunters were done with him, but they had only begun. As the next two hunters stepped up, Toboe blacked out.**_

_****End Dream****_

* * *

Tsume, Kiba, and Hige woke suddenly. They looked around, trying to find what had pulled them from sleep, and three sets of eyes settled on Toboe. He was still sleeping and was, quite obviously, having a nightmare.

"Please, not again!" Toboe cried out softly in his sleep, "I can't tell you where they are, you'd kill them! Please, no more… stop! Kiba! Tsume! Hige! Help me!"

Hige reached out, touching Toboe's arm gently. "Hey kid, wake up."

Toboe shot up, eyes wide with fright, "Don't touch me! I won't tell you where they are!" he screamed, trying to get away. He couldn't see his packmates, tears blurring his vision.

Tsume grabbed the pup as he tried to get past him and Toboe started screaming. "No! Tsume, help! Please, please, no more, it hurts!" He struggled even harder when Hige placed a hand over his mouth.

"Toboe, it's me, Tsume. I'm here now; no one's going to hurt you anymore." Tsume said, frantically trying to calm their pup. Still trying to comfort Toboe, he looked to Kiba, hoping the other wolf could help.

"I don't know. They must have done some terrible things to him. He seems to be looking for you, though. Maybe, if you just keep holding him, he'll calm down." Kiba said, his voice calm, even as his eyes showed fear and uncertainty.

When Tsume re-adjusted his grip on Toboe, the pup freaked out even more. Trying to get free, he bit at Tsume's arms and scratched him. But Tsume wasn't going to let go, he just pushed Toboe's head to his chest and cradled him tighter in his arms.

It took a while, but Toboe seemed to have calmed significantly and Tsume tried to move the pup's legs to either side of his own. As he settled Toboe in his lap, the pup straddling his waist, he yelped in pain. Toboe, terrified, had clamed his jaws on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, mere centimeters from his windpipe.

"Kiba, help me," Tsume asked frantically. "He's not letting go."

Carefully, Kiba moved closer to the two and got a look at Toboe's face. The pup's eyes were wide and tears leaked from them. He had a tight hold on Tsume, though, and didn't seem to want to let go.

"Toboe, you have to let go. You're hurting Tsume." Kiba said gently.

At his words, Toboe's eyes widened even further and his jaws went slack. Kiba gently pulled his teeth from Tsume's skin. "Good job, Toboe." He said, petting the pup's hair reassuringly.

"I think you'll have another scar, Tsume. Sorry, but he got you good." Kiba told his white haired friend as Tsume looked down at the pup in his arms, watching as he fell into an exhausted slumber.

"Hey, Kiba, doesn't that look like a mate mark to you?" Hige asked, leaning closer to get a better look.

Kiba was absolutely flabbergasted. Hige was right; Toboe's bite did look exactly like a mate mark. Careful not to look Tsume in the eye, Kiba moved to the opposite side of their little den and lay down to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Please, review. I'd appreciate the feedback.  
TBC…


End file.
